Forbidden Yet Destined Love
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Is it possible for love to bloom between a human and a demon?  A demon betrayed his fellow demons and Hell. He meets a beautiful and kind-hearted human girl who saved him during his escape from Hell. Troubles are starting to come at them.
1. Ch1: The Escape

_**FORBIDDEN YET DESTINED LOVE**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Bleach characters.

**SUMMARY: **Is it possible for love to bloom between a human and a demon? __A demon betrayed his fellow demons and Hell. He meets a beautiful and kind-hearted human girl who saved him during his escape from Hell. Troubles are starting to come at them.

CHAPTER 1: The Escape

"Capture him! Don't let him escape!" yelled by the furious demons who was chasing the certain white-haired demon who wears a black cloak. _"Tch, I see that they don't want to leave me alone." _The white-haired demon thought as he looked back at his pursuers from the corner of his eyes. He suddenly jumped high and turned around and unsheathed his sword that was in his left waist. He swung his sword in front of him. As he swung his sword, the hallway and his pursuers began to be encased in ice. After he had done this, he landed on his feet and sheathed back his sword. He glanced back at his frozen pursuers.

"Hah! What a weaklings." He turned around and about to leave when someone shouted.

"Stop right there, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" a voice coming from behind said. Toushiro abruptly stopped and glanced behind him and saw the fox-like creature who was looking back at Toushiro.

"What the hell are you doing, Komamura?" Toushiro asked coldly.

"That's my line. What the hell are you thinking about escaping the castle?" Komamura asked. Toushiro just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm leaving this Hell." Toushiro replied plainly.

"I won't allow you! And where do you think you're going? You have no place to go! You belonged here, Hitsugaya." Komamura said.

"Oh, why? Are you worried? Are you going to miss me? How thoughtful of you." Toushiro replied in a mocking manner. Komamura gritted his teeth.

"Stop fooling around! I have no time with your jokes. I'm going to stop you right now with my own hands." Komamura said as he puts his right hand over his sword's hilt.

"I wanna see you try." Toushiro said with a smug smirk on his face.

"How dare you betrayed us after all the faith and trust we have given to you especially Aizen-taicho! He has a great faith on you and your abilities! But you still betrayed him!" Komamura said angrily. Toushiro frowned upon hearing Aizen.

"Oh, did he? I'm quite pleased." Toushiro replied back with mocking manner. "That man already knows that I don't trust him from the beginning. All he wanted is to use me and my powers. Well, tell him that he can go to hell. Oh wait, he's already in hell, right? Well, I wish him to have a hellish life." Komamura growled and unsheathed his sword and charged towards Toushiro.

"Bring it on, fox-demon." Toushiro said as he unsheathed his sword as well.

Meanwhile in the Human World…

"Hinamori! Wait for me!" A tall blonde-haired woman yelled as she runs over the raven-haired girl. "Why didn't you wait for me? It's very tiring to run, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. You didn't told us that you're going with us because earlier you said, you have something to do, that's why you can't go with us." Momo said as she looked at her panting friend.

"But—" Rangiku was stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

"That's enough. It's your fault afterall, so don't argue anymore." A black-haired girl said who was still covering Rangiku's mouth. Rangiku removed her hand from her mouth.

"That's mean, Rukia!" Rangiku pouted.

"Oh well, I'm just saying the truth." Rukia replied back as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Rangiku-san! Hinamori-san! Kuchiki-san!" an orange-haired girl ran over them and waves at them.

"Hello, Inoue-san.." Momo greeted her.

"Orihime! Rukia is being to mean again!" Rangiku said as she tugs her arms on Orihime and pointed at Rukia.

"What? I'm not! And what do you mean by "again"?" Rukia said.

"Come on, don't argue. Let's just go home now." Momo said as he tries to stop the two friends who still arguing.

"Midgets are really mean, Rangiku-san. So be used to this one." An oranged-haired guy suddenly appeared behind Rukia and patted her head. An anime vein appeared over Rukia's head.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun—" Momo stopped when Rukia punched Ichigo on his jaw.

"W-What's that for, midget?" annoyed Ichigo asked but then received a kick from Rukia.

"Don't call me midget, you oranged-haired idiot!" Rukia said glaring at Ichigo.

"There we go again…" Momo sighed.

Back at Hell…

The sound of swords clashing can be heard through the whole hallway of the castle. Toushiro blocked Komamura's attack and then pushed his sword with much greater force towards Komamura. Toushiro flipped over and attack him again.

"Go die." Toushiro said coldly as his swords began to encase Komamura's sword with ice. Komamura immediately back away from Toushiro and landed on his feet. But when his feet touches the ground, his feet going to his waist encased by ice quickly. He looked up and glared at Toushiro.

"You bastard…" Komamura said.

" Hn, well then, I'll take my leave now. You'll become an ice-sculpture there within a minute." Toushiro said as he sheathed back his sword and turned around to leave.

"You're not going anywhere. Aizen-taicho orderered us to capture ya and brought ya to him." A voice said. Toushiro saw a silver-haired guy who was leaning over the wall a few feet away from him. But Toushiro just ignored him and continued to walk away. As he passes over the silver-haired guy, he frozed both of his feet and hands. "That's mean, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Leave me alone, Ichimaru. If you don't want me to turn you into ice cubes." Toushiro said.

"Scary, scary.." Gin said.

"Quit playing around, Gin." A browned-haired man stepped on the scene. Toushiro just glared at him.

"Aizen.." Toushiro mumbled angrily. Aizen looked at him.

"That's not very nice on how you say my name. You sounded like you hate me, Hitsugaya-taicho." Aizen said.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Toushiro shot back. Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"You're such a stubborn child. I should have known that." Aizen replied. Suddenly, Toushiro appeared Aizen's back and stabbed him with his sword.

"Die!" Toushiro said angrily and then he froze Aizen. Toushiro flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Suddenly, he felt a sudden pain over his stomach. He looked down and saw a sword pierced on his stomach. He glanced at his back and saw Aizen smirking at him.

"You should have known that my powers is complete hypnosis." Aizen said as he pulls out his swords harshly from Toushiro's stomach.

"Y-You..bastard.." Toushiro said as he glared at him. He jumps high and then pulls out something over his pocket and throws it out towards the ceiling. As soon as it hit the ceiling a black hole appeared and Toushiro jumps over the hole and closes quickly.

"Aizen-taicho… Why did you let him escape?" Gin asked.

"Hmm.. I have my plans… And it's not like I didn't know where he ended to." Aizen said with a dark smirk over his face.

_To be continued…_


	2. Ch2: The Savior

_**FORBIDDEN YET DESTINED LOVE**_

**CHAPTER 2:** The Savior

Momo opened her bedroom's door and walked towards her bed and slumped down her body on it. _"Geez…Hanging out with Rangiku-san was really tiring…"_ Momo thought as she closes her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she got up and decided to change her clothes. After changing her clothes, she quickly went over the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hmm, I think I should go out and buy some stuff." Momo said as she closed the refrigerator and went back to her bedroom to get her wallet. She glanced up to her watch. "It's only, 7:00 o'clock. I should go back immediately." With that said, she went out of her apartment. She silently walked on the streets until she reached the park.

"It's so quiet here." Momo mumbled. She suddenly stopped walking when she heard a rustling sound over the bushes in the park. _"W-What was that?" _She thought. She walked over the bushes silently. When she was almost there, she gulped and carefully peeked over the bushes. She gasped when she saw a boy lying on the ground. It was Toushiro

"Umm, are you okay? " Momo said worryingly as she rushes over the boy's body. She shook him gently. "Wake up." She turned him so he was lying on his back. She gasped when she saw him bleeding.

"Oh no, you're bleeding. I should call for help." She looked around her only to find nothing. Momo began to panic. _"I think I should bring him in the hospital…But…the hospital is quite far away…And my house was just few steps away. If I bring him on the hospital, there's a chance that he can't make it there since it's far away." _Momo decided to bring him to her house and treat him first since she didn't brought her cellphone along with her. She draped his arms over her shoulder and immediately went to her house. When she finally reached her house, she carried him to her bed and lay him there. _"I remember..that Inoue-san's brother is a doctor.." _Momo immediately picked up her phone and dialed Orihime's number.

"Hello,Inoue-san.. I need your help. Is your brother at home?" Momo said.

"_Ah, yes, he's here.. Why you ask?_" Orihime said over the phone.

"I found an injured boy at the park. I need your brother to treat him. I didn't bring to the hospital since it's so far away, and I'm afraid he can't make it there. So,please, Inoue-san…" Momo pleaded.

"_Hai, my brother heard our conversation. He said that he's going there now..All you need to do is to give him some first aid._" Orihime said.

"Hai, I understand. Thank you very much." Momo said as she end the call and put down the phone. She immediately went to the kitchen and got the first aid kit. After that she sat down beside him and carefully removes his cloak and shirt. She gasped as she stared at his wound. She took a deep breath and cleaned his wound. Just after she finished cleaning his wound, she heard a knock on the door. She hurriedly went to the front door and opened it.

"Ah, Inoue-**sensei***, good evening. He's here on my bedroom. " Momo motioned him to her bedroom. He entered her room and examined Toushiro.

"Okay, I'll treat him now." Inoue's brother said as he opened his suitcase and put on the gloves.

* * *

><p>Momo keep glancing at the clock beside her every 5 minutes. She was sitting on the couch on the living room of her apartment. <em>"Mou, it's almost an hour when he began treating his wound… I wonder how was he…" <em>Momo thought. Then suddenly, her bedroom's door opened up, and Inoue's brother slowly exited her room. Momo stood up from her seat and approached him.

"How was he, sensei?" Momo asked worryingly.

"Well, he's okay now. All he need is a proper rest. So watch over of him while he's recovering. Just call me again if there's a problem,okay?" Inoue's brother said.

"Hai,I understand. Thank you very much, sensei." Momo replied and bowed.

"It's okay. Well, it's getting late. I have to go home now. Bye, Momo. Good night." He said.

"Thank you, sensei. Good night and take care. Bye!" Momo said as he walked over the door and exited her apartment. Momo glanced to her bedroom. She silently opened the door and peeked inside. _"What am I doing? This is my room, anyway…"_ Momo thought. She entered her room and walked over the unconscious white-haired boy lying on her bed. She bent over and took a good look on his face. _"He's so handsome…"_ Momo thought. She felt her face heat up when realization hit her. _"Silly, Momo. What are you thinking?" _ She bonked her head slightly. She glanced down and looked at his face again. _"I've never seen him before… I wonder who he is…" _Then a thought flashed on her mind. _"W-What if…he's a criminal being chased by the police? What if he got wounded by the police while chasing him? Oh no, what should I do?" _ She bonked her head again. _"Baka, Momo… Stop suddenly jumping on your own conclusions!" _She sighed. _"Maybe I should better stop hanging out with Rangiku-san too much…" _She looked over the sword that was placed in the table at the right of the bed. _"But I wonder why he has a sword… Who is he?" _She looked at him again for the third time.

"Good night… Get well soon." Momo said as she smiled while looking at turned around and left her room quietly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>

_Thanks._

* * *

><p><em>[*<em>_**sensei **__also means doctor]_

* * *

><p><em> Thanks for the ones who reviewed the first chapter! I just make this chapter short. But the next chapter would be long I think because Toushiro will wake up! How will Momo react? How will they're interaction go? Will it go well or not? Let's find out on the future chapters so stay tuned! XD<em>

_ I have so many plans on this story as well…_

_ Also, please review my other stories.. It made me so happy whenever I receive your reviews.. It makes me fell more eager to write more…_

_ I really appreciate your support and reviews! Thank you so much! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	3. Ch3: The Human girl meets the Demon

_**FORBIDDEN YET DESTINED LOVE**_

**CHAPTER 3: **The Demon

* * *

><p>Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed at the ray of light that came from the window. He groaned and turned his body on the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket to cover his head. After a few minutes, Toushiro jerked up awake on the bed. He then felt a sudden jolt of pain on his chest.<p>

"Ugh, t-that hurts…" Toushiro winced in pain as he places his left hand to his bandaged chest. He looked down to look at his chest. _"A bandage?"_ He looked around the room and scanned it. _"Where I am? Ahh… Maybe…I'm on the human world now…"_ The suddenly the door opened slowly. Toushiro eyed the door curiously. The raven haired girl who was wearing her school uniform soon showed up and closed the door. She was holding a tray with some food on it. Her chocolate brown eyes met with his turquoise ones. They just stared to each other.

"_His…His eyes…. It's..so..gorgeous… I've never seen such a handsome man like him…." _Momo blushed at her thoughts. She looked down._"Wha— Stop thinking nonsense, Momo! Argh,I think I should really hang out less to Rangiku-san…. Mou…." _ She looked at him again.

"Oi, how long are you going to look at me like that?!" Toushiro snapped at her. Momo flinched at his voice. _"And his voice…. It's so… Ahh, Stupid Momo!"_ There in her thoughts, you would see a cute chibi Momo bonking her head. She shook her thoughts away.

"U-Uhh… G-Good morning…" Momo said not looking at him and trying to get rid of her blush. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her. _"What's with this girl?"_ He thought and he looked to his bandaged chest again.

"Here's your..breakfast…" She placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed.

"Were you the one who saved me?" He asked her while directly staring at her eyes. Momo looked away when he stared at her.

"Uhh, y-yeah…" Momo replied.

"I see…" Toushiro tried to get off from the bed only to wince in pain. Momo hurriedly went to his aid and helped him.

"Don't move. Your wounds will open up if you keep moving. Just rest for now until you get better…" Momo said worryingly. Toushiro looked up to look at her.

"Why are you helping me?" Toushiro asked her.

"Eh?" Momo looked back at him with confusion.

"You don't know who I am..and yet you still brought me here to your house and treated my wounds." Toushiro said.

"I-It's true that I don't know who you are… But..I can't just leave you there..with those wounds… I just do what is right…" Momo replied. They remained silent before Momo spoke again. "Come to think of it… Who are you? And…why do you have a sword along with you…?" Momo asked as she glanced over the sword on her table.

"I'm a demon." Toushiro said plainly.

"Eh?" Momo blinked.

"I said I'm a demon! Are you deaf or something?!" Toushiro sounded annoyed.

"Are you really a demon?" Momo looked at him confusingly.

"Did you hear what I just said?! I said I'm a D-E-M-O-N!" Toushiro snapped at her.

"Sugoi!" Momo exclaimed as she clap her both hands in front of her chest. Toushiro looked at her quite surprised at her reaction. He never expected that.

"What?! You're a human, right? You supposed to be scared of me!" Toushiro yelled.

"What should I? I mean, I've never seen a demon ever since I born in this world! I never thought they're really real!" Momo replied cheerfully. Toushiro just looked at her with a surprised look. _"Is this girl for real?"_ He thought.

"And also, you didn't look like a demon at all! You look more like an angel!" Momo exclaimed as he reached for his head and patted it. An anime vein popped over his head.

"Are you insulting me, you damn human?!" Toushiro asked angrily as swept her hand away from head harshly.

"Ooh! What's your name, demon-san?" Momo asked as she smiled at him.

"Don't call me demon-san! My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya!" Toushiro replied.

"Ahh… What a nice name… Nice to meet you, Shiro-chan! By the way, my name is Momo Hinamori!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Hmm, okay the—, wait, what did you just call me?!" Toushiro asked as he jerked his head up to look at her.

"Shiro-chan… It's my nickname for you… It's cute, isn't it?" Momo said. Another anime vein popped over to his head again.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Don't call me Shiro-chan! It's Hitsugaya to you! And it's not cute!" Toushiro yelled angrily at her.

"Mou…But it's cute!" Momo looked at him with her typical puppy dog pout. Toushiro was dumfounded for a moment as she stared at her. "_S-She's…cute…" _He snapped back to reality and shook the thought away as he regained his composure. _"Damn, she's not cute! She's annoying!"_

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME TH— Ugh!" Toushiro winced in pain and clutched his bandaged chest.

"Ah, don't be so worked out! You should rest more..." Momo said worryingly as she hold him on his shoulders and gestured him to laid on the bed."Please rest…" She glanced over the wall clock.

"Kyaa! I'm going to be late!" Momo panicked and rushes towards the door and opened it. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it get cold. I'm going to school now... Don't leave the house and just rest . I'm leaving now. See you later, Shiro-chan!" She closed the door. Toushiro heard her footsteps fade and then a loud thud soon followed. He heard her winced. _"She must be slipped on the floor because she's in a rush."_ He thought.

"Tch, what a clumsy idiotic girl…"

* * *

><p>After somewhat 15 minutes, Momo reached her school and immediately went to her classroom. Momo panted as she stopped in front of her classroom. She regained her composure and opened the door only to get engulfed with someone's death hug.<p>

"Hinamori! You're here now! You still have some things to confess on me!" Rangiku said cheerfully as she continued to hug to Momo tightly.

"A..no…R-Rangiku-san….I can't…b-breathe…." Momo managed say. Rangiku quickly let go.

"Oops… Sorry. I'm just excited!" Rangiku said. Momo coughed, still catching her breath.

"What are you so excited about…?" Momo asked.

"Orihime said you breathe a guy in your apartment last night!" Rangiku said.

"Uhh…well…yeah.. But it's not what you think—" Momo was cut off by Rangiku.

"Orihime also said that you helped him since he was injured. How noble of you! I'm so proud of you,Hinamori!" Rangiku said as she hugs her again."You know it's like the story of one of the novels I have read from the past..! A beautiful maiden found an injured handsome guy. She take care of him on her house until he's fully recovered.. But as the time passed by, they fell in love with each other and live happily ever after! It's just like you, Momo!"

"Mou…Rangiku-san… It only happens on fiction stories…And also you should stop reading romance novels too much…" Momo pouted.

"But there's nothing impossible when it comes to love! So it's not possible for you to hook up with that guy you have helped! Maybe he was sent from heaven to answer my prayers about you to have a boyfriend already!" Rangiku replied. Momo blushed a bit upon hearing that.

"Mou…Rangiku-san! It will never happen!" Momo insisted. _"And…he's not heaven-sent… Just like he said, he's a demon…So there's no way he's heaven-sent…" _Momo thought.

"Hey Hinamori, I want to see him! I will go to your house after school!" Rangiku exclaimed suddenly.

"What?! But—"

"No buts! It's final!" Rangiku protested.

"Mou…" Momo pouted.

"Ok class, go back to your seats now! We're going to start our class!"The teacher said as she entered their classroom.

"Stop bugging Hinamori…" Rukia whispered at Rangiku once they go back to their own seats.

"I'm not bugging her.. I'm just concerned about her. I just want to make sure what kind of guy that the guy she helped to was." Rangiku replied back. Rukia raised an eyebrow. _"Oh well…"_

Momo went to her seat also which is located beside the window. She put her chin on her palm and let out a deep sigh. _"I hope Shiro-chan is doing well back there…_ She looked outside and sighed again. "_This will be a very long day…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>

_Thanks._


	4. Ch4: Missing

_**FORBIDDEN YET DESTINED LOVE**_

**CHAPTER 4: Missing**

* * *

><p>Rangiku groaned for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Seriously, she can't believe her luck today. She thought it would be the chance but it was not. She groaned again.<p>

"Rangiku, if you keep groaning like that, all the students here in the hallway will think that we have a wild boar companion disguised as a voluptuous woman in 20's." Rukia commented. There were now walking down on the hallways since there class was finished already. Rangiku just give her an impassive look and the sighed loudly.

"I just can't believe my luck today. I was planning on meeting Momo's supposedly-heaven-sent-boyfriend-to-be. But that stupid teacher made me stay after class. Hmmp!" Rangiku ranted.

"Rangiku-san, it's okay. It doesn't matter though because I only helped him. It's not what you think it was.." Momo explained.

"No no no! As I said before, it's not impossible for you to hook up with that guy you have helped." Rangiku said as she looked at Momo with her twinkling blue eyes. "It not just happens on the novels I've always read. It can also happen to some people in real life!"

Momo sighed. "But you said so yourself that it happens to **some** people in real life." Momo said as she emphasized the word 'some'. How sure are you that I belongs on one of those **'some people'**?" Momo added.

"B-But..! But I can sense that it's going to happen!" Rangiku insisted.

"Rangiku, please. Stop bugging Hinamori-chan…" Rukia interrupted.

"Hmmp.. Shut up, Rukia.." Rangiku pouted. Rukia just sighed at her.

"Isn't Yukimura-sensei told you to stay after class and meet him at the faculty room?" Rukia asked. "We just passed the faculty room."

"AHHH! Oh crap.. Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Rangiku said as she runs back to faculty room while waving at them. Momo, Rukia and Orihime waved back.

"I wonder why Yukimura-sensei made her stay after class." Orihime pondered.

"Maybe she's failing again. Remember last year? She almost failed Math at that time if it wasn't because of Yuki-sensei's kindness." Rukia said. "And now, I don't know if she's going to be saved again. We all know that Yukimura-sensei is a strict person."

"Rangiku-san is pretty smart herself… I wonder why she's failing Math…" Momo said with a thoughtful look.

"She said that Math is a troublesome subject to study." Rukia sighed. "We all know that she's so stubborn like that…" They all sighed in defeat before silence took over them for awhile.

"So, Hinamori-chan… How was the condition of guy that you saved last night?" Rukia asked.

"Umm, well, he woke up this morning. Judging to his actions, his wound still hurts whenever he moves. He still needs to rest though…" Momo explained. "Judging by his wounds, I guess it will took a few weeks for his wounds to heal completely."

"Hmm, I see.. Inoue's brother is really the best doctor here in Karakura Town." Rukia said as she took a glance to Orihime.

"Ehehe… "Best" is kinda exaggerating, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime laughed. "But thank you for the compliment…" She said as she smiled at Rukia.

"I'm merely telling the truth…" Rukia said as she smiled back at Orihime.

"Anou, Hinamori-san… How does he look like? You see, I forgot to ask my brother last night…" Orihime said while looking to Momo inquiringly.

"Hmm, how should I put this…" Momo mumbled as she stopped walking making Rukia and Orihime stop as well. She titled her head upwards a bit and put a finger under her chin as she put on the thoughtful look. She tried to find the right words to describe him.

"He's…handsome…He has those tantalizing gorgeous turquoise eyes and soft snow-like white hair…" Momo said dreamily and blushed as she remembered his face. Meanwhile, Rukia and Orihime looked at her with wide eyes while giving her a surprised look that Momo was unaware of.

"_Ah, Shiro-chan…."_ Momo thought dreamily and then giggled as she remembered his reaction at the pet name she had given him. Rukia leaned to the left side where Orihime was.

"Hey, Inoue…" Rukia whispered without breaking her gaze at Momo. Orihime leaned towards Rukia's direction to hear out what Rukia want to say. "Nani?"

"It's just…strange. Momo doesn't look like 'that' when we're talking about boys, you know." Rukia whispered.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Geez, I mean, did you see that blush? She rarely blushes when we're talking about boys.. Look at her, she's feeling all-so-giddy like a high school teenager in love… Now I'm getting curious who really that guy was…" Rukia replied.

"Oh! It's called love at first sight!" Orihime beamed. "Momo falls in love with that handsome guy she just saved then the guy will fall in love with her too. Their relationship will grow as time passed by and then there will be evil villains who would tried to break them apart and—"

"Oh for the love of… " Rukia face-palmed. " You sure have a quite broad imagination… Just how much time do you spend with Rangiku?" Rukia asked. She then sighed and turned to look at Momo.

"Hey Hinamori-chan…" Rukia called out, breaking Momo out of her thoughts.

"Umm… N-Nani, Kuchiki-san?" Momo asked. Rukia gave her a knowing look.

"You seem quite fond of him… You…like that guy, don't you?" Rukia inquired causing Momo to blush.

"N-N-Nani? Umm, eto… It's not like that! I only met him yesterday! It's just…I…I-I found him…umm…attractive…really…I…" Momo stuttered as she fidgeted. Rukia raised one eyebrow at her raven-haired friend.

"Oh..really.. I'm warning you, Hinamori-chan… We don't know him so don't trust him so easily.. It's for your sake… Be cautious and observant since you're living by all yourself…" Rukia said with a stern look.

"Mou…You sounded like your brother, Kuchiki-san…" Momo pouted. Rukia chuckled at her face expression. She really looks cute when she pouts like that.

"Am I? I'm just worried about you… You're one of my dearest friends after all..." Rukia gave her a smile.

"Mou… Thank you, Kuchiki-san… You're a great friend!" Momo said happily as she lunged at Rukia and gave her a tight hug. Orihime smiled at her two friends.

"As much as I wanted our hug to last long, we need to move now and go home…" Rukia said as Momo released her from her tight hug.

"Yup! Let's go Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san!" Momo beamed as the resume walking down the hallways.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Momo shouted loudly so her guest upstairs would hear her arrival as she removed her shoes. After finally removing it, she went upstairs to check up on Toushiro. Upon reaching her bedroom door, she knocked on it.<p>

"Shiro-chan?" Momo called out softly. "Are you currently resting?" But she received no response from her guest from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in." She said as she twisted the knob and opened it slowly. She looked inside only to find no one.

"Eh? Where is he?" Momo looked around but there's no sign of him inside her room. _"Maybe on the bathroom…"_ She thought as she turned around and exited the room. She went to the bathroom that was on the end of the hallway.

"Shiro-chan, are you in there?" Momo called out upon reaching the bathroom door. When there's no response again, she twisted the door knob open and looked inside. _"He's not here too…"_ Momo thought. She exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She then proceeded to go downstairs to look for him. But still, no signs of him. Momo sighed as she plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Mou… Where could he be?" she mumbled worriedly. _"I already told him not to leave the house and rest… But still…he left… He shouldn't be out with those wounds… What if…What if he collapsed again? Oh no…" _ Momo thought as she began to get more anxious every minute. She stood up and went to her bedroom to get her house key and her purse. She went back downstairs to the front door and wore her shoes.

"_I'll look for him on town… "_ With that though, Momo set out not before locking her house's front door.

"_Please be okay, Shiro-chan…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review.<em>

_Thanks._

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>

_**Yo! I've finally updated this story after less than 2 years… Hehe ^^;  
>I'm really sorry for that… I got caught with my studies and temporarily lost my focus on some of my fanfics. You see, I got a lot of school works to do.. And it's kinda troublesome… My course is Bachelor of Science in Information Technology… It has a lot of programming stuffs so it requires critical and logical thinking… That's why I'm mentally and physically stressed that I only maintain my focus on my studies... But I love my course though. This year, I'll try to write updates bit by bit even with my hectic schedule. I want to say that I won't give up my stories… I may be gone on a hiatus but I'm not giving it up or planning on discontinuing it.<strong>_

_**I also want to thank the anonymous person who left a review in this story. I'm not mad or anything, I'm happy with your message instead. It had knocked some sense on me.. XD Really, thank you very much…:)**_

_**So for those who doesn't know, I'm also a HitsuHina artist. And if you want to check my drawings, just click the link of my deviantArt account that was posted on my profile. :) I even sketch a cover photo for this story but I don't have that much time to turn it into digital drawing.. But if you want to take a look, contact me and I'll post it on my page in Facebook.. :)**_

_**And if you want to contact me, just leave a message here in my account on or to the links that was posted on my profile. Thank you! :)**_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! MAY YOU HAVE A PROPEROUS NEW YEAR! :)**


End file.
